The Diary of Kyle Broflovski
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: (Loosely based off 'The diary of Anne Frank') Kyle is forced into hiding after Nazi party takes over Amsterdam, along with another family in a secret annex. Will he survive the Holocaust? World War Two AU
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Kyle Broflovski

"Why the fuck is this old man here?" A teenage boy groaned, as students of his grade filled in the seats of auditorium. The girl next to him rolled her eyes, flicking his forehead.

"Hey!"

"shush up! He knew Kyle Broflovski during the holocaust and hid him and two other families before being sent to Auschwitz!" Before either party could argue, the lights dimmed down, with the only light source coming the front stage.

The principle walked out, signaling everyone to be quiet. He played around with the mic until finally he could speak, "Hello everyone and welcome to the holocaust forum. Today I will ask everyone to please silence their phones and anyone who is caught with a phone will have to pick it up the principles office after school.'

Shuffling and the sound of phones being turned off were heard, until silence welcomed the room again.

'Thank you. Today we have two World War Two survivors, whom lived in the Netherlands at the time the Nazi regime invaded. However, this is not the reason these men are famous. They hid not one but two families during the holocaust before being caught by Gestapo. To tell us their own story and accounts, please welcome Stanly Marsh and Kenny McCormick.

Two men walked slowly on stage, one was being pushed in a wheelchair by a female teacher, he still had a full head of grayish hair, thin but no baldness. He also had dulled blue eyes and was wearing jeans and white button up shirt.

The other man had white hair with some of it now missing, he used a cane to walk on stage and like the order man his eyes were blue. He wore an orange shirt and aged pants, which hugged his frail figure.

Both men settled down, being handed microphones for each man. A slide show began to play, however no pictures were visible yet.

The old man in the wheelchair cleared his throat, speaking in a very quiet but clear voice, "Good day everyone, my name is Stanly, but I go by Stan. I was 15 when I last saw my best friend Kyle, and his family alive. I was the son of the man, Randy Marsh, who owned the building the annex was in. "

"Hello my name is Kenny. And I was 13 when I last saw Kyle. My parents idolized the Nazi party and tried to get me to join Nazi youth groups, but I never told them about the annex. I snuck extra food and also got rid of any evidence of them being there."

The slide show showed both Stan and Kenny as young children, With another boy in the photo (which had been digitally colored, instead of the standard black and white) , all wore 1940's clothing and were smiling in the photo. Stan had black hair and had his arm wrapped around another's boys neck, whom had curly red hair and green eyes, on his coat was a giant yellow star that said "Jew" on it in Dutch. Kenny was on the other side of the boy, he had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore a orange coat with a matching orange hat that appeared far to big for the skinny boy.

"This was back in 1942, shortly before Kyle went into hiding. In the middle was Kyle himself, he was 13 in this photo. But to explain this story we have to go back to the very beginning of the story. We began back in 1942, this was when the Germans invaded the Netherlands, where many Jewish families had fled when Germany had adapted the Nazi Socialist party in 1933," Stan spoke with a steady voice, despite his accent, he was easy for the students to understand. He stopped speaking, turning towards Kenny, who nodded before facing the crowd.

"The Broflovski's owned a law firm, Stan's parents worked there as a secretary and bookkeeper, they wear also trusted with the company after Jewish owned business's were no longer permitted to run. So Kyle's father Gerald, trusted the Marsh family and allowed them to own it, at least with intention of owning it till after war ended or Hitler's regime died," Kenny stopped, cringing at a memory, teenagers in the crowd froze, feeling the intention and pain radiating off the elderly man.

'Then came the day that no one wanted to come ... The day the letter for a 'work camp' came for our friend ..."

1942

A knock was heard on the door of the Jewish household belonging to the Broflovski's of Amsterdam. A woman with red hair walked casually to the door, trying to conceal the look of fear from her face as she opened the door to see a officer standing at the door.

"Yes, sir?" Without as much as a hello, he shoved a clip board in her hands, pointing to where she needed to sign her name. The woman signed her name hesitantly, before being handed a government letter. The man left before she could ask any questions.

The woman opened the letter slowly, pulling a out a letter with the nazi party sigma. On the letter it stated:

"Notice: A member of this house hold has been order by the gaston to have Kyle Broflovski sent to a work camp. Please have this member report immediately, any attempt to not do so will be punished to the full extent of the law-"

The woman couldn't read more as she felt her yes water with fresh tears, it instantly dawned on her what letter entailed. Without another word she grabbed her coat and an umbrella, before looking frantically around the living room for her purse.

"Kyle? Kyle?!" She yelled, clearly panicking. A boy with flaming red hair that was straightened (it was his attempt to look 'less Jewish") and green eyes came out, he gave a look of confusion towards his mothers direction.

'Mom is everything-" before he could finish his mom hugged him, before looking straight him.

"Listen sweetie, you must stay here until I come back, you are not to leave, you must make people think no one is home, you understand?" Normally Kyle would ask questions, but his mother's facial expression said it all. The redhead only nodded his head reluctantly, his mother gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before leaving the house, locking the door shut.

The woman ran as quickly as she could to her husbands work place, not caring about the glares she got from non Jews on the street. Ten minutes later she finally arrived at the building, she allowed herself inside, ignoring her racing heart rate.

A man with neatly combed black hair, dressed in casual suit looked up in surprise, putting down his papers, approaching the woman, "Sheila? Are you alright?"

"Where is Gerald? I need to see him now!" Without waiting for a response, Sheila walked into her husband's workroom, silencing the conversation he was having with another woman, who had short pinned browned hair and a long sleeved suit dress. They both stopped talking, noticing the out of breath woman standing at the threshold.

"Sheila? I'm busy now, can this wa-"

"They've come for Kyle." Everyone in the room froze in silence, the woman Gerald was talking to placed her hand over her mouth in horror, Gerald could only look at his wife in complete worry.

"What?" Sheila sat down, letting small tears run down her face. The other workers noticed the tension in the workroom and stopped what they were doing to gather around the office, watching the situation unfold.

"A officer gave me a notice, they want Kyle to go to a labor camp. I knew they would come for us at some point, but the children first? How can anyone with conscious think like this?" Gerald got up to comfort his wife, turning to the woman he was speaking to before his wife came barging in.

"Sharon, I need you to go to our home and help Kyle get out there. Bring him here as soon as you can," The woman took the house key from his hand without hesitation. She left the office, while trying to put her coat on.

As she stalked out the building, she noticed her son walking with another friend of his. Both were laughing, fresh from school, until they saw her walking fast down the opposite side of the street.

"Hey mom!' The boy with black and a blue coat ran towards her, the other boy with an orange coat ran behind him, 'what is wrong?"

"I need to get Kyle, he needs to leave right now."

"Now? But why?"

"Stanly, I don't have time for questions, but you must not tell anyone about this ok? Not even the police,"

"Like I would tell those bastards anything, no offense Kenny," Stan said turning to his friend. Kenny's parents were big time supports of the Nazi party regime, since they had stared out poor and hoped giving their alliance would be awarded with riches.

"None taken, like I would rat out my friend," Normally Sharon would of threatened to spank her son for using foul language, but she knew now was not the time. The three people made it over to the housing complex, within a matter of minutes they arrived at the front door belonging to the Broflovski's. Sharon unlocked the door quickly, not caring that she looked like a crazy woman. The inside interior looked empty, with no sign of life.

"Kyle? It's me Sharon, your father needs you to come with me now!" After waiting a few moments, Kyle, whom was holding his three year old brother Ike, came out looking relieved at the sight of his two friends and his fathers secretary.

'Listen Kyle, you need to wear as much clothes as possible, pack all your necessities and anything you deem valuable to your person," Sharon instructed, Kyle only nodded, allowing Mrs. Marsh to take his brother from him.

"Mom? What is going on? Why won't you or anyone give answers?" Stan interrogated, Sharon signed knowing her child wasn't on the verge of cooperating till he got answers.

"Stanly, you know how our Jewish neighbors were told to leave for a work camp?" Stan froze, he shook his head, his facial features showed pure horror at the realization.

"No! No that's-"

"Stan, they want Kyle now. But with our help he has a fighting chance of avoiding the same fate as our neighbors. Do you understand?' Stan nodded his head slowly, the weight of the words were too hard to believe, 'I need you to wear as many as Kyle's clothes as possible and stuff any of his needed belongings into your book bag,"

Stan wasted no time, he practically ran to Kyle's room, followed by Kenny. Inside the room Kyle was putting on his third sweater, it looked incredibly uncomfortable, but it was better then loosing all his clothes.

"Stan? Kenny?" Kenny ran over to his closet, stripping himself of his coat, quickly putting on jumpers and shirts.

Stan walked over yo his best friend, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, those evil assholes aren't taking you anywhere,'

Kyle smiled, continuing to put on more layers of clothing, while Stan took books, and photo albums from the shelves, placing them neatly in his book bag.

'Me and Kenny will help get your stuff out of here, and we will come back for more of your belongings once you're at the annex,"

Not even half an hour later, all the boys looked bulky from the monster amount of layers they wore under their coats, each boy had nearly 14 outfits on, or at least it felt like it. Kenny and Stan stuffed books, photo albums, old magazines and school books in their bag's, while Kyle placed Hebrew books, his diary that he had gotten for his 13th birthday and pencils into his own bag.

The three boys left the room, walking towards the door where Sharon was waiting to leave with Ike (now in his coat) in her arms.

"Come now boys, we can't waste anytime," Without a moment to spare, all of them were outside the housing area, with Sharon locking it shut.

'Look absolutely natural, remember we don't want to draw attention," The boys nodded, walking like they normally would, but all of them could feel the tension in the air. As they passed the blocks, Kyle noticed the painfully obvious glares of people walking by when they noticed big yellow "Jew" patch that was sewn on his coat.

Kyle didn't understand why people all the sudden, even complete strangers, hated him. First it became rule not to go into restaurants, cafes, theaters, parks or stores for the Jewish people. Then all the Jews had to register themselves and sew the Star of David onto their clothing, then Kyle was not even allowed to be other non Jewish children, he instead had to tend an all Jewish school, but the number of people at the school began to decline.

It was one rule after another, each new rule made less sense. Propaganda was a common sight now, with drawing of stereotypical Jews with rat noses in newspapers, and threats towards people that even considered getting romantically involved with the Jewish population. Ghettos had been formed, but then the secret police would round people and take them to the headquarters, then one would hear of them again. That alone was enough for Kyle to realize something was horribly wrong.

"Hey!" A notice yelled. All five froze, turning around with caution. A man with a nazi pin looked at the group, glaring down the redhead once he noticed the patch.

'What is a fine woman with two Aryan children, doing with a kike? He will steal from you if you are not careful miss," Sharon turned around, trying hard not to lose her composure in front of the Pro-Nazi man.

"Sir, with all due respect, he is a child. And I am returning him home right now, now if will you excuse us," The man glared at Sharon with disgust, if it was up to him, he would of shot a Jew just for being around other non Jewish children. He didn't care if it was child, a Jew was a Jew.

Kyle breathed in relief, as did Stan and Kenny. Sharon ushered the boys quickly down the street, moments later they arrived at the law firm, where Gerald was waiting inside with his wife Sheila , who still looked stunned at the memory of the letter from the Nazi officer.

Sheila looked up to see Kyle, still safe and sound with all his belongings, "Oh bubbeh! You made it!" Without warning, the matching redhead practically leaped out her seat, hugging Kyle tightly and kissing nearly every inch of his face. Normally Kyle would be embarrassed, but he consciously decided to let it go, after all the Gestapo could of discovered him leaving before he even walked a foot outside the housing complex. Then the startling realization came to him ...

He was officially in hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - A new way of life

Present

"I felt like I could survive a cruel winter storm and still be too warm from the amount of Kyle's clothes I had on," Kenny commented, earning a few chuckles from the crowd of students. The old man paused, signaling his childhood friend go speak.

Stan cleared his throat, placing the mic close to his lips once again. He was ready to speak, until he noticed a hand being raised in the third row, he lifted his arm pointing towards the back, "Yes, young lady with red sweater?"

The girl stood up, being handed a microphone by a teacher near by. After a moment of composing herself she spoke with a mousy voice, "First off I want to say I've read 'The Diary of Kyle Broflovski' so many times and biographies of him, it really inspiring, but I have to wonder. Why did he try straightening his hair often, even in hiding? His diary never really gave an explanation."

The girl sat down, noticing the two old men laughing briefly.

"My dear, the reason he did that was well, being of Jewish blood, Kyle had natural red hair that was very curly. Even thought he was forced to wear those ridiculous star patches, in his mind straightening his hair was his way of being less Jewish, it may sound ludicrous but imagine being told you were lowest life form on earth, just because of whom you are,"

The girl nodded momentarily, handing the microphone back to the teacher. Stan cleared his throat, looking at floor, he gave a look indicating Jim trying to regain his memories.

"I remember going to school the next day, the same school Kyle had gone to prior to being to leave, another young boy we all knew, his name was Eric Carmen. Why, he was so loyal to the Nazi regime, we often joked about him literally being in love with Hitler,'

Kenny snickered at the memory, again earning small laughs from the audience.

'It was just a week after left the house and we both we at school, it was after class when the fatass approached us ..."

 _1942 - Inside the Amsterdam school_

"Alright children, remember to read the final chapter of Mien Kampt, there will be a test next week, hail Hitler!" The teacher turned around to salute the Nazi flag, with his back facing the class Stan and Kenny got away with not saluting several times, however this didn't go unnoticed by their 'friend' Eric Cartman.

"Hey! Why don't you two ever salute to our frier?!' Kenny and Stan packed their bags, pretending not to hear him, 'Or is because that Jew rat and his family finally got send away to where they belong?"

Eric smirked at seeing the black haired boy glare at him intensely. Kenny just watched the whole situation, deciding adding fuel to the fire was not the best thing to do.

"I don't know where he is Cartman, his family is gone, but they left a note saying they went to Switzerland, last I heard the Nazi's were going into his house to collect furniture that was abandoned,' Stan explained, trying to restrain himself from throwing a punch at the Hitler worshipper.

'Sorry fat boy, but I have to help with my mom at work," without letting Eric get another word in Stan left the classroom, with Kenny trailing close behind him. Eric glared at them as they left, with him being the only in the classroom.

"Those two are hiding something, I just know it,"

 _At the secret annex_

Stan was walking alone towards the secret annex (Kenny had gone home to look after his sister) trying to hide his excitement as he approached the buildings front door. It was nearly closing time, so he knew it was safe to go upstairs without causing too much supposition from other people.

He climbed up the stairs, quickly finding the shelf case that the entrance to the annex. As he opened it he quickly went in closing the case behind him, he was greeted with the alarmed look of a boy, that appeared to be maybe a few years older then Kyle. He had longish black hair, dark brown eyes, skin that was as pale as a sheet ,possibly paler then Kyle's skin. The tall teen also had a small back cat was riding on his shoulders.

The two boys locked eyes for a moment, neither taking their eyes off one another. Stan walked towards him slowly, stretching his arm out towards the boy. The boy looked up and down at Stan, before cautiously accepting the hand shake.

"Hello, I'm Stan, what is your name?" The boy raised an eyebrow, he gave a look of utter confusion. He paused momentarily, before either could speak, Gerald came into the room with Kyle beside him. The older man instantly realized why the boy looked so alarmed.

Gerald let out a small laugh as he rested his hands the boys shoulders.

"I trust you realize we have new members of the annex, Stanly?"

"Uhh, I guess so ,.. Who is this? I asked what his name is, but he won't answer ..."

Gerald looked down at the boy, turning him so he was facing Gerald.

"Może wy przedstawiacie siebie (samodzielnie) do mojego syna i jego przyjaciela?" He asked in Polish. Stan and Kyle both looked surprised at hearing the proficient Polish. The boy nodded, turning his attention to Stan, giving a small smile.

"H-Hello, I am Mike Makowski," he said in very broken Dutch, before stepping back towards Gerald.

"Boys, Mike and his parents are staying with us because they were nearly deported to Warsok, Poland. Mike's parents can speak Dutch, but Mike was pulled out of school nearly a year ago. However he can speak German and some English, so please be patient with him."

"Are they here because they are Jews too?" Kyle asked looking at Mike, observing him, which earned a 'what the hell' look from the older boy. Gerald pulled Kyle away slightly, noticing the discomfort of the Polish boy.

"His mother was growing up, but they are non practicing. But they don't deserve to live in the nazi's eyes, and being polish is another crime they are guilty of,'

" _I guess using Hebrew is_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _question_ ..." Kyle thought silently to himself.

'And Kyle you will be sharing a room with him," Kyle snapped out of thoughts at hearing the word 'share'.

"B-But dad, how can I share a room with some who doesn't even understand me?!" The Polish boy looked wide eyed at Kyle, clearing understanding the anger from the Dutch boy.

"Kyle! Don't be selfish! You two will be fine, now help Mike his stuff. Now." Gerald said in a strict voice. Kyle rolled his eyes, grabbing Mike's arm leading him into the shared room. Stan followed behind, not wanting to be stuck in the same room with his best friends dad.

"Dude, how did you not know he would be your roommate and he can't even speak Dutch?"

"Mom was making me study all day, I only heard his parents, and they could speak Dutch, how was I suppose to know he couldn't?" Kyle hissed, he let go of Mike's arm, pointing towards the spare bed that had already been brought up.

Mike was unpacking whatever belongings he had on the spare bed. He noticed Kyle's diary laying on the desk, curious at the what the diary was, he picked it up only to feel a shove on his side, he felt his body make a brief but painful impact on the floor, his cat hissed at him momentarily before running out of the room, he looked up to see Kyle glaring at his hard.

"Listen, I don't care if you're curious, don't go near my things Pole boy!"

The Polish boy got up looking disheveled, he stared at he redhead for a moment before going forwards pushing the other boy just as hard. Kyle looked stunned for an instant, before lunging at the other boy.

Both boys starting grunting at each other, Kyle pulled at the boys hair, while mike pulled at his red hair. Stan looked at the two in surprise and confusion at wether to stop it or let them get their anger out of the way, he failed to notice the fuming Jewish man standing at the door.

"Kyle! Mike! Stop right now!" Neither boy got up to stop. Gerald walked over to the two boys, forcing them off each other, before Making them face him.

Both had messy hair and small cuts from fighting in the wooden floor. Gerald observed them for a second before speaking, "Care to explain why you two fighting like animals?"

"The pole boy was trying to read my diary! "

"Pchał ja ziemia jak zwierzę!" Mike exclaimed glaring at the younger boy.

"Ok enough! You two give me no choice. Turn around! Ok dosyć! ty dajesz ja żadny wyborowi. Obraca wokoło!' Kyle and Mike turned around, exchanging mumbles of blame at each other.

"Mike! Pchał ja ziemia jak zwierzę!'

Mike just walked over to the man, exchanging glares with Kyle. Kyle listened as footsteps walk towards his father hesitantly, he didn't even have time to think before hearing the sound of several smacks. But only silence was heard from the polish boy. As soon as it started the smacks ended.

"Stan może pomóc zorganizować,' Gerald stated, pointing towards the shared room. Mike walked past Kyle, again exchanging a glare at the Jewish boy for getting him in trouble.

"Kyle, over here now!" His father instructed in a firm, authoritative voice. Kyle stubbornly walked over, wanting to get it over with. Without a moment of waiting Kyle felt one hand gripping his arm and the other hitting his backside several times.

Gerald pointed towards the room, Kyle walked towards the room ignoring his fathers look. He stepped in to see Stan trying to use broken German with Mike. Mike was sitting at the desk, he was laughing as he corrected Stan's broken German, not noticing the annoyed redhead entering the room.

Both boys stopped talking as they felt the anger levitating off the Jew. Stan got up, awkwardly noticing the obvious tension in the room. Kyle was moving some of his belongings out of the way to make room for mike's belongings.

"You know some German, maybe try to use it with Pole boy." Stan suggested, his blue eyes pointed in the direction of the older boy. The redhead rolled his eyes, making his way over to the Polish boy. He tapped the thin shoulders of the boy, immediately getting the boys attention.

"Shprikht en zee mikh?" Kyle asked, stuttering as he tried to remember the words, it had be a while since he used it in regular conversations.

Mike nodded his head, "Yah ikh fer shtay e zee."

Kyle scratched his head, the Polish boy was speaking a little too quickly for his understanding.

"Ehh,' Kyle thought for an instant, before finally his tongue could remember the words, '..."

Dammit what is the word for push? "..."

Mike looked at Kyle, he tilted his head trying to understand what the Dutch was trying to conjure in German.

Kyle shaped his fingers as he gave a small smile, 'Now I remember the word! Es tut mir leid für den Druck Sie und das Erhalten Ihres Esels geschlagen von meinem Vati."

The black haired boy only laughed in response, "Es tut mir leid für das Ablesen Ihrer Zeitschrift, war ich gerade neugierig,"

Soon all three were laughing.

Maybe sharing a room with Pole boy won't be so bad after all.

Present day

"Yeah, I remember Mike, he was a real character. He always kept his black hair fairly long, was obsessed with old gothic poets and seemed to understand every language expect for Dutch,' Stan joked, earning some laughs from the audience.

A tall guy stood up, he had stereotypical scene kid black 'scene kid' hair and a lip piercing, a teacher ran up to him giving him a microphone, "So Mike was basically a World War Two version of a goth kid?'

Both Stan and Kenny chuckled at question, before clearing their throats, 'Uhh you could say that . From what I remember from Gerald, even when at the death camp, when the Kapo's shaved his hair off, he still would recall gothic poetry from Edgar Allan Poe. How he didn't get shot for annoying the guards constantly is still a mystery to me.'

The crowd of students chuckled silently, before being shown a black and white picture of a tall pale boy, he was pretty tall for his age, he had black hair that was layered, but it reached to his collar bones. He smiled at the camera, while wearing a black winter trench coat, he was leaning against a brick wall. At the bottom of the photo it dated October 1941.

"This was Mike before going into hiding,' Kenny explained, he then signaled the person using the projector, then a picture of his mugshot in the camp showed up, the audience could only gasp at the comparison, 'and this was when he went to aushwitz,'

It showed a teary faced Mike, parts of his scalp had cuts from being forced to have his head shaved, he wore the typical camp uniform and instead of his name, it listed him as a number and what his crime was, being Polish and having a Jewish mother.

'But Mike was only one other addition to the annex, his parents were an interesting pair ...'

 **I'm sorry for my terrible translations, I speak only English, Ukrainian and some Japanese!**

 **Translations**

 **This is Kyle's friend Stan, he already knows about the hiding space**

 **He pushed me to the floor!**

 **Mike! You over here first!**

 **Stan can help you organize your belongings**

 **Can you understand me?**

 **Yes, I can understand you**

 **I'm sorry for pushing you to the ground and getting your ass slapped by my father**

 **I'm sorry for reading your journal, I was curious**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3 - A fuller house**

 **\- Five months later -**

"Dad, how many more people are we taking?" Kyle yawned, the redhead walked around the annex in his night clothes, earning a small sigh from his father who was enjoying hot lemon water (since rations were small).

Gerald put down his tea, facing his son, "Kyle, go back to bed, you know you need rest for your condition,"

Kyle groaned as he walked back to his room, Mike was still asleep, with his cat (who Kyle found out was named Elsa ***** ) sleeping at his feet of the bed. For Kyle it was funny to see the normally neat cut boy with messy hair, Kyle was about was about to sleep again until ...

"Mike! kotuś budził się! Ty potrzebujesz naukę teraz!" (Darling wake up! You have to study now!) A woman shrieked, without warning the door opened revealing a lady with fair skin and hair that was below her breasts. She was a female replica of her son, she was Oxsana Makowski.

Mike rolled on his stomach, groaning with annoyance, " Matkuje, zadawala,… Daje ja innej godzinie…" (Mother please ... Give me another hour)

"Już teraz! Lub będzie karać was przed nim!' (Now! Or I will punish you in front of him!) Kyle watched the whole scene, not understanding anything that was going on, and he thought his mother was overbearing ... There was no comparison. Kyle was both pitying Mike and wanting him to leave the room, so his mom would shut up.

Oxsana walked over to mike, without warning ripped the blankets revealing the sleepy boys backside, 'Grzywna! Ostrzegałem cię!" (Fine, I warned you!)

The woman slapped Mike's back side, earning yelps from the boy, it wasn't until several smack later Sheila came into the room, "What in Jehovah's name are you doing to this boy?"

Oxsana turned around still not stopping her punishment on her son, "I told him to get up and he wouldn't,"

"Żałująca matka!" (Sorry mother!)

Without hesitation Sheila walked over to the Polish woman, grabbing her wrist to prevent more hits, to which Mike quickly got up leaving the room like it was on fire.

"You don't have to do that, and there are other people here now, and on top of that my son is ill! So mind yourself!'

Oxsana only rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room to find her son. Kyle just snuggled into his blankets, ignoring his mothers disbelief, "The nerve of that woman!' Sheila walked over to Kyle's bedside, placing a cup of tea on the nightstand, 'How are you doing bubbah?"

"Fine I guess, please tell me we aren't taking more people, Mike's parents are driving me crazy,"

"I know Kyle, but it's better then dealing with Gestapo,' Sheila stroke the boys hand, failing to hide her annoyance towards the Polish woman, 'And to answer your question yes, we have only one more person, and he is a Rabbi!" Sheila exclaimed sounding excited at the news.

Kyle had to swallow everything he had not to groan. Being in a house full of people was easer said the done, they got on each other's nerves badly. Despite the slight language barrier, Kyle and Mike got on quite well, both could relate because of their mothers constant suffocation.

Mike's parents on the other hand clashed hard with Kyle's parents, especially between Sheila and Oxsana. Punishment was common with Mike, pretty much everyday he got spanked or smacked by his mom or dad, his father was furious when he learned Mike had snuck Elsa in the annex, that earned Mike a hit at the back of his head.

Whenever Kyle complained Mike would only ever say 'It's a Polish thing' *****. Which made no sense to Kyle, but Gerald told him to mind his place, which again sounded like a bullshit excuse to Kyle.

"Mike! Położony na tkaninach dnia! Wy nie będziecie noszą nocne tkaniny cały dzień!" (Put some day clothes! You will not wear night clothes all day!)

' _Fucking woman,_ ' Kyle thought to himself. Sheila wasn't hesitant when she heard the Polish woman scream once again, at this rate they might as well invite the Nazi police into the annex.

"Get some rest sweetie. Hey! Keep your voice down! Why the hell do you think we are in hiding for?!" The redheaded woman screamed, shutting the door behind her.

Knowing the coast was finally clear, Kyle took out his diary, deciding to write rather then rest like he was suppose to (even though he felt fine dammit!)

 _December 5 1942_

 _Dad is still making me stay in bed, I know I'm diabetic but shit, I'm not dying or anything like that. Mom is finally over the shock of leaving everything behind at our old flat, even though Stan and his mom were able to gather more of our belongings ... I really miss my books, hopefully I can return to school next fall year._

 _Mike is ... Unique. Along with Elsa, he also smuggled several books with him too. Some in Polish, English and Dutch, but he still can't read much of the latter. Dad often says Mike wants to be a writer or a famous actor, which angers his (Mike's) dad pretty much every time Mike even mentions the phrase 'passion per say'. Or whatever the fuck he says in Polish._

 _His dad is a real ass, he wants Mike to be interested in the war effort, even though Mike probably wouldn't last two seconds on a battle field. I do sometimes wonder though if Mike is playing for the 'same team', though being stuck in a war, I don't think anyone cares about such things as of now._

 _There are also rumors of more Jews being busted by the Gestapo, mainly people who would rather save their own asses then help those who actually need it. I also keep hearing that it's no longer just Polish, Jews and rebels being taken to work camps ***** , but also mentally ill, homosexuals, Slavs, war prisoners and mixed people are also being forced to go check points too. But then again it's hard to tell what rumors are true or if it's to spread more fear mongering, probably the only thing Germans are good at, at this point. _

Kyle felt himself go into a deep sleep without warning, in his clutch was his diary that probably a soldier couldn't even get out of his hands.

 **Living room**

"I want some water," Oxsana said slowly, waiting for her son, who was sitting across the table from her, to repeat her.

"I am ... Water?" Mike repeated, stuttering horribly.

"No!" A angry male voice boomed, causing mike to sink in his seat. It was his father Peter Makowski. A tall man, even taller then his own son, he wore short black hair that was greying and he had grey eyes, which was the center piece of his face that bore a permanent looking scowl.

"Oxsana, this boy can name several cities in France, but can't even say a simple sentence?!"

Gerald rubbed his temples, the Makowski's were business partners, so to speak. Before running from Poland, then from Germany, Peter owned a press printer factory that produced news papers, while Oxsana worked as a teacher for younger children.

But after the invasion of Poland, the Makowski's were forced in a unsecured ghetto, unlike the other larger ghettos that were literally bricked in, the ghetto they were told to go to was next to to a town of only 300 people at the most, in other words security was not set in chains, but some new recruits surveyed the area constantly. ***** Peter was able to bribe a solider into sending a letter to the Netherlands, which explained to Gerald as to why he was no longer getting paper needed to make case reports.

With help from the underground group, and the black market, several Polish Jews were able to get smuggled to various parts of Europe, which is how Mike and his parents got to the annex.

Mike's cat, Elsa, was found in a abandoned Dutch house and the boy grew attached to his only real friend, which drove both his parents crazy.

 **Bottom of the secret annex building**

The small law firm was quiet, as it was mid afternoon and not a lot of activity was around the quiet town of Amsterdam, until a chubby boy made his way into the building. Sharon was helping Stan with his language arts paper, until a knock from the boy was heard at her office.

"Eric?' Sharon asked, slightly confused at why a 13 year old would have any business to be in a law firm, 'Do you need something?"

Eric walked in, inviting himself to sit at one of the office chairs, "Why yes,' he started, secretly loving the look of pure annoyance at his friends face, 'I was hoping that maybe you need a cleaning boy for after hours when the business is closing,"

"Uhh well, we don't need anything done after hours but if you come after school we can allow you sweep up the floors while everyone else is still here,"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "Is there a reason you don't want anyone here after hours?"

"Eric you know that sometimes we get bombings at dusk and night, it isn't safe for even grown men to walk around around at those hours," Sharon explained in a calm voice, but on the inside she knew that the Pro-Nazi boy was up to something, why else would he of all people want to snoop around the building when no one else was around?

"Very well then, I shall be going then," without letting the secretary speak, Eric left the building, finally allowing his smirk to be shown.

 _"In the name of the socialist regime, I shall find out what they have to hide. I know that my life will be better when I prove myself to be a true Nazi,"_

 **Secret Annex - 11:00 at night**

The whole annex was quiet, as only the sound of snores could be heard through out the rooms.

- **BOOM** -

The sound awoke everyone instantly, Kyle sat up looking out the window, what he saw both amazed him and horrified him. Bombs were dropping far away, but the earth shook every time a new bomb made its way towards the ground. The Jewish boy continue to watch until he felt himself being tugged away from the window and taken to the corner of the room, he was about to pull away, until he turned his head noticing the startled look on Mike's tired face.

- **BOOM** -

Both boys crawled into the corner clutching onto each other as they listened to more bombs making their way to create more destruction.

Normally people would hide in bomb shelters or their basements, but that was not an option for the annex, if they set foot outside they would be done.

The bedroom door opened showing two men, Mike's father and Kyle's father. Both carried their sons out of the room bridal style, nether boy cared about how feminine it felt to be carried , as both were too scared out of their minds at the noise to even care about a silly thing. Bombs and air raids were things you never got used to.

- **BOOM** -

"Dad!" Kyle shrieked at the noise, Gerald tightened his hold on his eldest, trying his best to hide his own nerves.

"Shh Kyle, it's ok, it the British probably, they are hear to help,' Kyle clutched onto his father, allowing himself to release tears as he listened to more bombs being dropped.

"It isn't them, it's those bastards,"

Gerald signed, he knew Kyle was well aware of him being German. It was a shame that a young child could learn to hate their own heritage because of what a group of evil rulers could do to their neighbors.

"Iść daleko ci dranie!" (Go away you bastards!) Mike screamed, covering his ears. His father looked at him in slight anger.

"Jesteś mężczyzną, nie kobieta! Zachowują się jak on!" (You are a man, not a woman! Act like it!) His father yelled, Mike ignored him, not caring about angering his father. Peter looked in disgust at his 15 year old, he was about to literally slap some sense into his son, until he noticed the darkened expression of Gerald.

"Leave him alone! No matter how you want him to act, he is still a child! Even grown men get scared by these bomb raids!" Gerald nearly yelled, him and Peter probably clashed heads more then Sheila and Oxsana did on a daily basis.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my own son! This 'child' won't even let someone cut his excuse of a haircut!"

The Jewish man scoffed, "Well some one has to stand up to the abuser!"

Gerald could of sworn he saw steam leaching out the Polish mans ears, "How dare you call me an abuser!"

"Enough!" Sheila screamed in a hushed voice, this was enough to gain the attention of the two men, "I swear to you, if I saw Gerald 'punishing' Kyle like you do to Mike, I don't give a damn what the Ten Commandments say, I would bloody him!'

Mike looked up at the mention of name, only understanding every other word the Dutch woman was saying.

'No just shut the gap in your mouth and be a father!" Peter sat there, only glaring at the woman.

"T-thank you" Mike whispered, without a moment to blink, Mike felt the back of head get slapped by his now fuming father. The boy didn't act even slightly effected by it.

Oxsana froze for a second before crawling toward mike, she reviewed a startled look from the teen, before wrapping her arms around the shaking boy.

"cisza, być nadal moje jedyne dziecko. Przykro mi, że nigdy nie pokazują ci Każda miłość, proszę nie płacz. Bomby zniknie wkrótce,' (Hush, be still my only child. I'm sorry I never show you any love, please don't cry. The bombs will go away soon.) Oxsana cooed, running her hands through the thick black hair that resembled her own, Mike only froze, finally relaxing, hugging her back.

"To jest matka ok, wiem, że jestem ciężarem ..." (It's ok mother, I know I'm a burden to you ...) Oxsana only shook her head, clutching onto her son, which earned a annoyed look from her husband.

Gerald smiled slightly at the sight, Kyle looked up at him wondering what was going on, but he could tell by looking at the mother and son that he probably would not be hearing anything about punishment for Mike for a while now, well, at least not from Mike's mother anyways ...

"Kyle, do you hear that?" Gerald whispered into the redheads right ear.

"Hear what?" Then it dawned on Kyle, it was silent, the bombings had stopped and all that was heard was commotion from buildings near by, most likely family homes and flats.

'It's stopped ... The bombs stopped ..." He breathed out in relief. Sheila was still comforting Ike, who had kept a death grip on his adopted mothers nightgown, while crying in her shoulder. Oxsana got off the floor, bringing her tall son with her. Soon everyone was getting up from the wooden floor, no one said a word.

Without any communication, all boarders went back to their rooms, all were too tired to give formal 'goodnight' too one another. Mike grabbed Elsa, slipping himself back under the covers, while listening to the black feline purring in content.

Kyle just flopped onto his bed, not bothering to pull the sheets on himself as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **A** **few days later**

Kenny was walking into his neighborhood, instantly being hit with the awful odor that came with it, since he was in the more poor economy part of the city, despite the promises of wealth for the Nazi supporters, his family was still barely living above poverty.

As the blonde boy made his way into the cramped flat, he noticed his parents sitting on the couch, neither looked happy or said a word as he entered the space.

"Uh ... Hello?"

His mother got up from the couch, showing a Nazi armband in her shaking hand, "Kenneth, tell me what the hell is this?"

The blonde boy didn't dare speak, 'It's your Hitler youth armband, which you are suppose to wear to your Hitler youth group meeting, which you haven't been attending!' The woman screamed, secretly making Kenny cringe at the tone. The only time he heard her speak like that was when she was either drunk or deeply enraged, right now it was the latter.

"I don't know what you mean-"

Without a chance to speak, he felt a sharp slap sending him to the ground, "Cut the crap Kenny! Your little friend Eric came by asking if you were well, since you hadn't been going to any meeting for the last three months!"

 _"Fucking fatass"_ Kenny glowered, mentally reminding himself to beat the shit out of Cartman when he had the chance.

"But mom, the Nazi party will fail eventually, we were promised riches yet we still barely get any rations at all and they sent Kyle to a work camp-"

"Kenny, you know the Jews, Poles, Gypsies and Slavs are the reason we are in this living hell!" His father yelled, joining his wife.

"But dad he is a child! He did nothing! And his dad's friend and his family are ethnic Poles! Their son is only 15!"

"He would of grown up to be a lying money stealing Jew! Just like his Kike of a father! And I don't give a damn about that boy! Judging by what I heard, he would probably in involved in sick perversion with his feminine hobbies! ***** Killing them while they are still young is the best thing Europe has ever done for its economy!" Kenny looked up, wide eyed at his father. He never knew his dad as being a kind man, but this was a new level of cruelty.

Without waiting for either of his parents to speak, Kenny ran out of the house, running as fast as he could to the law firm, he knew Stan would there.

He slipped on the ground, scrapping his knee, but the blonde ignored it, running, only running.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when he arrived at the building. He ignored the worried looks of the bundling workers, making his way to the office Stan normally stayed in.

Stan was helping prepare food for the boarders, until he noticed his bloodied friend standing at the door, "Shit Kenny? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing,' Kenny breathed, sitting down at the desk, not longer caring how wild he looked, 'Parents found out I threw out my nazi band and they flipped out when I mentioned Kyle-"

"Idiot! Don't mention Kyle! Do you want them to get suspicious?"

"Oh relax, Nazi followers are about as smart as the French at this point," Kenny reasoned and joked at the same time, Stan rolled his eyes, finally finishing the last of the prepared rations.

"Whatever, just help me with this shit," without making a rebuttal, Kenny took two of the meals set, following Stan to the back of the building and up the long stair case, to the book shelf that hide the secret door way.

Stan opened it slightly to see that Kyle was speaking with his mother in Hebrew, while his little brother Ike next to him listening in owe.

"Oh hello Stanly,' Sheila said, smiling at the 14 year old boy, 'How are you today?"

"I'm good Mrs Broflowski, I heard that the Americans are suppose to plan some attacks soon, but it's just a rumor," Stan said, rumors were always a common thing, even in grade schools children were interested in rumors about the war no matter the detail.

"Hey Stan, give me that plate, Mike is still sick in his room," Kyle explained, extending his arm out to his friend.

Stan handed his friend some bread and a small thing potatoes, "Still? Jeez that guy has a crappy immune system,"

Kyle held back a slight laugh making his way over to the shared room. Like Kyle, Mike was frequently ill, typically he got over it rather quickly, but no one not , even his parents, understood why he would get so ill randomly, then be completely fine the next day. Mike was curled on his bed, moaning slightly, but not in a way Kyle heard before, Mike sounded like he scared of something.

"Mike?" Kyle approached the bed, eyeing the boy, who was shaking uncontrollably at the moment.

Stan walked ahead of Kyle, hovering over Mike, "Uh, Kyle maybe you should-"

Without warning Stan felt two strong hands grip his neck with extreme force, and a frazzled looking Mike crying and moaning as he unknowably strangled the boy in front of him. Kyle put down the plate, rushing over to get mikes grip off his friends neck.

Stan gasped for air, as he felt his throat being closed off by the amount of force on his airway, he looked at the Polish boy only seeing complete fear and agony. He could make out the phrase, "You can't kill us you fuckers!"

Who the hell was he referring to?

"Mike! Mike! What are you doing!? Let go of him!" Kyle's pleaded, for someone who was wasn't aware of what they were doing Mike was strong. Within a blink of an eye Gerald and Oxsana ran into the room, both had a look of horror as they realized what the situation was.

Kenny stood at the door way, too stunned to look away.

Gerald grabbed Mike's arms, forcing the Polish boy to lay back down in his bed. The Jewish man made manual handcuffs in the boy with his hands, pinning the boy down. Mike let out inaudible pleas, that even a linguist would have a hard time understanding.

Stan feel to the floor, coughing and trying to get much needed oxygen that was deprived of just moments before. Kyle slapped his back, still in shock over his friend being strangled by his roommate.

"Mike! Listen to me!' The boy continued to thrash around the bed, 'You're safe, you need to wake up!" Gerald yelled, this time he was greeted with startled dark eyes.

 **Notes:**

 *** No I didn't get the name Elsa from _Frozen_ , in Europe its still a popular name and in some countries a very common name, I was almost named Elsa :S**

 *** Its both a reference to 'Its a Jersey thing' and also whenever my friends saw me and my cousin 'yell' at each other we always say 'Its a Ukrainian thing", so yes its a real thing for Slavic families.**

 *** The Nazi party went after Jews, Polish people, Slavics, Gypsies, Homosexuals, Afro-Germans, war prisoners, asocial people (who either didn't fit in to the social norm's or questioned the regime), Catholic pastors and priests, people married to Jewish people, Jehovah witness's, disabled and also there were some cases of forced sterilization of dark skinned Europeans.**

 ***When my grandparents were forced into a Ghetto, their village was so small, they said officers would just shot people, and most people ran away.**

 *** Kenny's Dad is basically saying he believes Mike acts gay and homosexuals were considered deviants**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Missing the outside world**

 **Present**

"I swear if fear wasn't gonna kill me, it would probably be Mike when he was asleep,' Stan stuttered out, rubbing his neck. The students looked at him in interest, while also looking at pictures behind him, which displayed the burned grounds of Polish villages that were wiped out.

'I remember people screaming and mr Broflowski was pleading him to let go ..." Kenny started chuckling at the thought for some reason.

"I also remember that day we gave Stan the nickname of 'the boy with seven lives' after that incident.. But finding out why Mike was like that is another story ..."

\- **Secret annex** -

Mike was gasping for air, as the reality of being awake finally set in. The boy shook with some unseen fear, as his mother sat on his bed, shushing the shocked teen.

Kyle and Kenny just looked on in utter confusion, nether knew how to react, while Stan remained on the floor still trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked, effectively breaking the ice in the room. Gerald got up, escorting the boys out of the room to leave mike and Oxsana alone.

The three Dutch boys sat on the couch, with Gerald sitting on chair facing them, "Kyle, remember when I told you Mike and his parents were nearly trapped in a ghetto, up until his father bribed the solider?"

"Yeah ..." Kyle trailed off, his guy was telling him some thing dreadful had happened.

"Well, you boys have to understand that what Mike saw gave him severe anxiety and shock,' Gerald explained, trying hard to word it to a bunch of thirteen year olds, 'The first night they were stuck in the ghetto, the secret police came into the small unsecured ghetto and decided to enter a housing part that contained an entire family,'

Kyle did not like where this was going.

'Mike and mother were watching from across the street and they turned off their lights so wouldn't be caught watching. The soldiers ordered everyone to get up, however inside the house their was a disabled man in a wheel chair,'

The boy's listened closely feeling morbid interest, and dread wanting over them.

'When they noticed he was wasn't standing up, they took the man to the balcony and forced him to fall five stories until he hit the ground and was killed instantly,'

Kyle's hands flew to his mouth, while Kenny just stared at the ground noticing that Stan was showing no signs of movement.

'But that wasn't enough for them, they forced the family out and told them to run and took the baby daughter, the mother tried to plea but they shot the baby in front of her. Then they shot every single person and if they survived the bullet wound the officers got into their car and ran over anyone that showed signs of life,"

Kenny could only imagine what that had to be like, he has seen the Nazi party do some evil deeds but he can't imagine what it was like to witness cruelty that close, "So Mike basically saw a serial murder and now he can't forget it?"

"How can you ever forget something like that?" Stan muttered, feeling enraged and helpless, 'When this all over those bastards will die in the hottest part of hell,"

"Stanly, I know that these are acts of pure evil, but wishing death on others will not end this war any sooner," Sheila reasoned, she had been behind the couch the entire time Gerald was explaining the story.

No one in the room said a word, until a small knock was heard, revealing Randy Marsh, "Gerald, Rabbi Swartz is here, he is coming up now,"

Within a few minutes a man with a somewhat big build entered the room carrying two medium size suitcases with him, "Hello everyone, thank you for letting me hide,"

"It's no problem, better then being taken to the head quarters," Sheila explained, taking the bags from the tired man, he also took off his coat which had the 'Jew' star sewed into it.

The Rabbi quickly noticed the three boys, giving a look of confusion, "I thought there were only two boys and a toddler?"

"Oh, these two,' Sheila pointed at Stan and Kenny, 'Are Kyle's friends. Ike is in my room, taking his nap and Mike the older boy is still ill, so he is in his room with his mother Oxsana, and Peter is doing work on the upper floor,"

The rabbi nodded, finally understanding the whole situation,"Where will I sleep?"

Gerald cleared his throat, "you'll have to sleep on the very top floor, since every other room won't fit more people then we already have,"

"It's ok, still better then being taken to head quarters," The Rabbi reasoned, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted when yelps and screams entered the room, everyone was caught off guard.

"God please help me!" A woman screamed, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Gerald looked outside to see a near by synagogue being cleared out. Men, women, children, young and old, were forced out and some who refused to leave or move fast were pistol whipped.

The group of people were forced to sit on their knees and hands in the air, while the police were forcing more people out, people walked by not wanting to get involved with the commotion.

Soon the people were forced into the back of trucks and those who resisted were beaten until they stopped resisting. Kyle noticed a little girl in a red coat was walking away, she looked around not knowing what the deal was.

"Hey Kike! Come back here!' A man yelled in German, the little Dutch girl didn't understand him, only staring at the man.

'Fine! Join your ancestors!" Without warning, the man took out his pistol gun, firing at the girl's head, she fell, dead before she hit the ground. The girls mother cried, bawling as she tried to go to her child's corpse, only to get shot in the same fashion from the same officer.

The crowd of Jews looked horrified, as the last of them went into the trucks, the police drove away, only leaving behind whom ever they had shot while gathering victims.

Kyle didn't blink only staring in disbelief, "Kyle?'

Stan nudged his friend, only to get no response, 'Hey are you ok?"

The redhead only started swaying backwards, without warning he felt his world go black and the voices of the concerned boarders faded away and the world feel silent.

 **present -**

"I caught Kyle before he hit the ground, but I was certain he nearly did,' Stan explained, in the back, projection showed pictures inside the annex, one picture was mike in bed, he looked flushed and a towel was covering his forehead. The other pictures were mainly showing Stan, Kyle and Kenny on the floor, eating small rations of bread, hard candy and potatoes.

'We were about 14 in this picture, while Mike was about 16 nearly 17 years old. We managed to take some photos but we kept the camera in the annex, so no one from the outside could find it and see the hidden people,"

A guy in the audience raised his hand, Kenny looked at the raised arm, as he raised an eyebrow, "Yes, young man?"

The guy raised to his feet, he was a young Asian student and nervously was handed the mic, "I don't want to sound disrespectful, but how often did you guys see violence like that during the war?"

The student sat down, while Kenny cleared his throat, which earned looks of concern from the crowd, "Oh calm yourselves, I may be old, but a cough won't kill me that easily!"

The audience laughed slightly, while Stan just rubbed his temples at his friends joke.

"Well as for me and Stan, there is no denying that we saw horrible violence, but compared to Mike or Kyle, we say nothing. Between Mike seeing a whole family being killed in the ghetto or Kyle watching the little girl have her cranium shot at in full view of her mother, that's enough to numb anyone to the war,"

The crowd didn't speak a word, the town old men took it as a sign to move ahead.

\- **Secret annex -**

"My head ...' The redhead muttered. Kyle laid under the thick blankets, he rubbed the back of his head, till finally his vision cleared enough to recognize the stack of black hair that was sitting on the side of his bed.

'Mike, what happened?" The polish boy put a wet rag on the boy's head, frowning slightly.

"Y-You f-f-fainted,' The Polish boy stuttered. Mike was getting better at speaking, but using a Dutch accent was proving to be hard for the Polish boy to pronounce correctly.

Kyle's green eyes widen, sitting up quickly, "The girl! Where is she?!" He wailed. Mike looked at him shocked, only to look away from the Jewish boy.

"K-Kyle, she's dead," Kyle froze, small tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at nothing.

"So it was real, the synagogue being sacked and the girl being shot ... It actually happened, it wasn't a dream, it was real," Kyle's blood red eyes widen at the memory, he looked at he wall behind Mike, ignoring the boy completely.

"Someone help!" Mike shouted, the polish boys pleas shook the Jewish boy out of his trance, without a moment to spare, Gerlad and Oxsana ran into the room, neither bothered to knock on the closed door.

"Thanks the heavens, listen boys, maybe you two should help each other with a hot bath, Sharon and Stan boiled enough hot water to allow you both for a bath, maybe just relax for the rest of the day," Gerald explained, the balding man smiled, but his eyes were full of uncertainty and sorrow, but no one in the room dared to call that out.

Without speaking Kyle rolled out of the thick sheets, he grabbed Mike's arm, leading them both out the room without looking at the adults or even muttering any sign of acknowledgment.

Oxsana signed heavily, ' _They are so much alike,"_

\- **Lower level of the secret annex -**

The boys quickly, but as quiet as a church mouse, ran down the stairs to be met with a large tin like bath, next to it was towels and whatever soap was left from the Marsh house.

Kyle still had not spoken, Mike looked at the smaller boy, not sure if he should talk or stay silent.

"Kyle, a-are you-"

"Mike you can go first," the redhead muttered, only staring at the window. Mike nodded, the Polish teen began to strip his long sleeve knitted black sweater, along with his under shirt, pants and his boxers.

The boys had seen each other naked several times, neither were embarrassed at this point, being naked in front of each other was the least of their worries in the secret annex.

Mike walked over to the tub, slowly crouching down, hugging his knees. Kyle walked over the water, pouring the warm water on the his roommate, though Kyle was still surprised at how skinny mike was. Even Kyle was bigger then him.

The redhead handed Mike the soap, watching the teen shake his hair around, the water slashed onto Kyle, "hey watch with your hair," Mike turned looked up, smirking slightly.

"Sorry," Kyle smirked back, despite the language barriers the tow boys were close friends, but not as close as Kyle and Stan.

"Huh, I see myself still wanting to be friends with you, even after we see daylight again, if the Americans aren't too useless,"

Both boys laughed. Kyle noticed the window not too far away, carefully lifting the curtain, mike watched slightly alarmed, "You s-shouldn't d-do that!"

" I'm envy them you know ... Not worrying about not seeing the light never again, seeing their children die, their loved ones separated. Mike, are we just lowly animals? Or do we really deserve that fate?' Kyle thought out load.

Mike frowned, he wanted to disagree, but at the same time he knew he couldn't disagree with that cruel fact.

'I want to know everything, catch up on the films, become famous, I'm not going die, I will live, I will survive, even if I have to suffer for it. I don't care anymore," The redhead rested his head against the wall, trying hard to ignore the water collecting from his eyes.

"When I'm free, I-I want to be a writer or death p-perSorry for the long wait son," Kyle looked behind his shoulder, raising any eyebrow.

"Uh Mike? I think you mean mortician," Mike's face turned bright red, only hugging his knees tighter, still sitting in the now soapy water.

Kyle only laughed, the other teen only looked at the Jew slightly alarmed as the redhead only laughed harder, until he found himself laughing along with Kyle. Both boys were in complete bliss, little did they know someone not too far away was smirking as their ear was pressed against the building. Minutes later the self proclaimed spy disappeared into the streets as their smirk only grew more.

 **Sorry for the long wait, Ive been in and out of the hospital for a month now, I'll be updating more soon!**

 **I also will will not be updating this story till I get more reviews.**

 **And big thanks to a reviewer who translated correct Polish for this story!**


End file.
